Sugar High Echidna
by SpiritofSilverWater
Summary: Ok, now its time for someone other than the hedgehogs to get sugar high. Disclaimer. I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any related characters. Rated for random hugging.


**A/N: Hiya people! My brain hurts today.**

**Pitch: You have a brain?**

**Shine: Well, the fact that seventh and eighth graders are less mature than kindergarteners isn't good. Right Person?**

**Person: IT'S NIGHTHAWK, MY NAME IS NIGHTHAWK!**

**Me: Well, anyways, I got a request to do a different sugar high thing, and I want to thank redsnivy for suggesting this. I didn't really want to do Amy. Didn't want to do Mephy, but didn't want to do Amy. I put Mephy because he is techniquly a hedgehog, and if I put another species in there, like if I did Tails, people would skip over it. Cuz not every one reads who types these, but to those who do, I thank you.**

**Shine: Can I have a cookie?**

**Pitch: Sure.**

**Me: NOOO!**

**Sylgia: *Takes cookie and eats it* Mmm good.**

**Shine and Pitch: …**

**Me: Thanks!**

**Pitch: Just get on with it.**

**Me: Just get on with it. *in a mocking voice***

**Shine: Hey, what do you think would happen if I shot a laser blast out of a canon?**

**Sylgia: As long as we're not aiming for anything important, let's find out!**

**Me: Is it even possible to shoot a laser blast out of a canon?**

**Shine: Dunno, but here goes!**

***House blows up***

* * *

Ah Angel Island, a nice peaceful spot of pure waters nice forests, and death traps and evil robots running around. Oh, and a punch happy guardian. Well fourth wall time Knucklehead, if you're going to break the wall anytime during this story now would be the time.

"Ok, I hate you. And this had better not put the master emerald in peril."

Ok time's up and yes the master emerald will probably get broken.

"Wh-"

Don't even think about it.

Knuckles started grinding his teeth silently.

Anyhoo, Knuckles was just guarding the master emerald, like usual, when he found candy on the ground.

"_What's this doing here?_" he thought. "_Who would be able to- Fizz! Nice try I know what you're up to!"_

Dang, that's what I get for breaking the fourth wall. Well after assuring Knuckles it was not poison and proving it he ate it. A few seconds later he walked to the other side of the master emerald and found some more.

"Hey Knux!" It was Sonic. "We were going to throw Tails a surprise birthday, he'll be home any second. Also I knew you'd forget, Knucklehead!"

"Shut up Sonic. Let's go."

So they arrived at Tails' house. They got into position. After a few minutes Tails got home.

"Surprise!"

"Wh-woah! Guys I-"

"Happy birthday Tails!" said Sonic happily.

"Hmph." Said Shadow.

"Aw come on Shads have some fun!" said Rouge. "At least rob someone."

"GREETINGS WOODLAND CREATURE!" boomed Omega.

"Uh-"

"Come on buddy lets go have some cake!"

"But-!"

Just then Silver teleported in.

"Yo Silver what's up?" Sonic yelled across the room.

"Nothing much." Silver called back.

"Stop yelling!" said Rouge holding her bat ears.

"Sorry."

"Oi! Silver! Can I shoot you out of a canon?" asked Marine.

"No!"

"Why not mate?"

"Because of what happened last time. And the time before that. And the time before that."

The others started joining in.

"And the time before that."

"And the time before that."

"And the time before that." Knuckles finished.

"Enough talk." Said Shadow. "Just cut the cake so we can get this stupid party over with."

"Shads really likes cake." Rouge said.

"No I don't."

So they had cake. Knuckles noticed that he started to get really hyper. Everyone else noticed too. After a few minutes, it became clear Knuckles was on a sugar rush. What gave it away? Well the fact that he's guarding a cabbage like a chaos emerald, he's moving much faster than he normally would, and he was really moody.

"Dude, Knuckles just stop moving! It's the sugar!"

"YOU WON'T GET THE CHAOS EMERALD EGGMAN!" Knuckles bellowed and punched Sonic. Oh and he was hallucinating too.

Soon everyone was on their non-existent toes as Knuckles chased them around. (Mobians don't have toes, it was proven in Sonic X) Soon, they were in Tails' garage, hiding.

"So, anyone have any suggestions?" asked Silver.

"SUGGESTED OPTION. ANNILATION!" boomed Omega.

"Um no." said Tails. "And I really think you should kno-"

"Why don't we just knock him out?" suggested Shadow.

Just then Knuckles came in,

"Sh-Shade? You're back!" he said looking at Shadow. "I didn't think I'd see the Nocturnes for a while, kinda nice to have another echidna around." Then he hugged Rouge for no apparent reason.

"Uh Knuckie? I think you have a few screws loose."

"Also why are you hugging Rouge?"

"Why you want one Shade?" then he started hiccupping like he was drunk. And hugged Shadow, who chaos blasted him into a wall.

"I didn't think even sugar could convince someone I'm a girl. How can sugar make me look like Shade?" (Omg I just realised, Shade and Shadow start with the same four letters!)

"I dunno, how does sugar make you hallucinate in the first place?" asked Silver.

"Hmph."

"Well we've got to do something about the Knucklehead over there." Said Sonic

"Let me at em! No one can dare challenge the great Marine and win!"

"Um no."

Knuckles then hugged Amy who smashed him with her hammer.

"Sorry, but Sonic's the only one for me!" she said.

"Guys, there's a containment unit inside my lab." Said Tails. "If we could get Knuckles into it, we could keep him there long enough for him to either calm down or crash."

They looked around the corner they saw Knuckles apparently trying to shine the chaos cabbage.

They prepared to have to fight Knuckles, but when they came out he hugged Tails and they got him to the containment without incident. He calmed down in a few minutes.

"Uh guys, why am I trapped in here?" he asked.

"Oh good you have your brain back." Said Sonic who let him out. They were playing games while he was delusional. Marine snickered at something.

"Oi, Knuckles! Take a look at this!" when he got over there Marine showed him her smart phone that had a picture of him hugging Shadow.

"You do some crazy things on a sugar rush." Silver admitted.

"Uh guys there's something I wanted to tell you." Said Tails.

"What is it buddy?" asked Sonic

"This is a leap year. My birthday's not until tomorrow."


End file.
